Everlong
by Batdz Angel
Summary: They say that love doesn't see flaws or faces. It only sees the soul…one-shot, songfic, Shounen-ai, RyoDee.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE or anything associated with it. That right belongs to the wonderful Sanami Matoh and the song belongs to the Foo Fighters. THEY ROCK! Any song lyrics in Japanese will translated at the end of the story.

**Rating: **PG-13 'cause there's some kissing in here.

**Summary: **They say that love doesn't see flaws or faces. It only sees the soul…one-shot, songfic, Shounen-ai, Ryo/Dee.****

**WARNING:** This deals with a romantic relationship between MEN. If that bothers you, than I suggest you go back and read my other works that deal with heterosexual relationships. If not, read on! Also, because I only have the first two volumes of the graphic novels, I will _not_ be writing with the actual ending in mind (although the sneak peeks I've seen have warmed my heart) since I'm not sure what I'll interpret when I actually _do_ purchase the remaining five novels. Other than that, enjoy!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Everlong**

**By Batdz Angel (\0/)**

They say that love doesn't see flaws or faces. It only sees the soul…

My name is Hikari. Translated, it means light but I don't really bother with that. I'm your average human being who becomes a servant of the light…

Who knows, I might even be assigned to you someday. It all depends on the mortal's total lifespan and what their destiny is…

Anyways, I had just finished up my latest assignment, a boy by the name of Ranma (that's a story, let me tell you), when my superior, Fai, called me into his office.

"What's up?" I asked my boss, tilting my head to the side curiously.

"Emergency rescue," Fai informed me.

I frowned and said, "I'm not Guang. Why can't he handle it?"

"Because, this requires an angel of your sensitivity," Fai replied as he led me to the end of the hall. "The subject's name is Ryo."

"Ryo?" I repeated then narrowed my eyes at him. "Fai. This isn't another one of your missions is it?"

"I'm insulted," he drawled as he opened the door. "Go."

I sighed and stepped into the beam.

_Hello-_

_I've waited-_

_Here for you…_

I blinked owlishly at the bright blue sky and inhaled the scent of the grass. I don't mind being in human form at all, the sights and sounds of Earth always soothe me. I looked around and peered at myself in a nearby water fountain, grinning as I saw my human face.

I had long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail and pale gold eyes. No matter where I went or whom I was assigned too, I always wound up with dark hair and gold eyes. I think it's some sort of joke with my Lord. He knows I always wanted dark hair and gold eyes…

I should just change my name to Daray and be done with it.

I looked around the park and spotted a man with sandy-blonde hair sitting on a bench, looking as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Tilting my head to the side, I approached him and said, "Hello."

Dark gray eyes lifted to meet mine.

He spoke.

"Hello."

_Everlong-_

_Tonight I throw myself-_

_Into and out of the red…_

"You look sad," I commented as I sat beside him, tilting my head to the side curiously. He chuckled and looked at me for a minute. 

"What are you?" he asked sarcasm tingeing his voice. "My guardian angel or something?"

"Maybe," I answered with a smile. "You never know."

Something flickered in his eyes and he looked back across the park, to a cluster of trees. I saw a shimmer of the past reflected and thought, _Oh. I see…_

"_Donnani yokutatte,_" I sang quietly as Ryo started beside me. "_Shinji kirenaine. Sonna toki datte, soba ni irukara, kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru, mayonakani…_"[1]

He stared me with wide eyes and said quietly, "Would you sing more?"

I smiled at him. "Sure."

_Out of her head-_

_She sang…_

Standing up, I wandered over to where he had been staring and tilted my head up towards the sunlight that poured through in slender beams. Smiling, I began to sing again, my voice carrying on the wind.

"_Dounaruka wakaranakute_," I sang. "_Nakinagara koe wo ageru. Onegai, hitoribocchi ni sasenai de. Inochi wa akkenakute hontouni inakunatte mou ichid daite hoshii…anata dake ga tenshii dattanoni…_"[2]

I opened my eyes and saw that he was watching me, an expression of anguish on his features. Walking back over to him, I sat down and recited softly, "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices in the truth. It always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres." 

I leaned in close to his ear.

 "Love," I whispered softly. "Never fails."[3]

_Come down-_

_And waste away with me-_

_Down with me…_

"Is it wrong," he asked me. "To love another man?"

I tilted my head to the side and smiled. "If you think about him in here," I tapped my head with my finger. "And dream of living with him forever, it isn't wrong."

He looked down at the ground. 

"But if you are in love with him," I laid a hand on my chest, above my heart. "In here. If he breathes when you breathe, loves who you love, and cries when you cry…"

He looked at me.

"Then," I smiled at him. "You have recognized his soul and his heart as he has recognized yours. That is love Ryo. True, pure love and no one can take it away."

And then he was in my arms, tears running down his cheeks as he cried.

_Show how-_

_You wanted it to be-_

_I'm over my head…_

I wrapped my arms around him and smiled as his sobs shook his frame. "It's all right," I said soothingly. "It's all right Ryo. God loves you and God loves him too. He wants you to share that love with each other…"

"It's a sin," he replied as he pulled away. "How can I love someone when I know it is a sin?"

"Ryo," I said quietly. "It doesn't matter if the soul of the person doesn't match the physical being. As long as you remember that love will _never_, _ever_ fail you in the end."

"How can I put my family through this?" he asked. "My foster son, he doesn't like…"

"He loves him as well, yes?" I asked. "Then he shall learn that love _knows no boundaries_. I have seen love overcome death and devastation, I have seen it used as a tool and I have seen it heal wounds…"

"What kind of angel are you?" he questioned with confusion written in his eyes.

_Out of her head-_

_She sang…_

I laughed and stood up, throwing my head back as the sun continued to shine down upon us.

"_Sono kokoro de mitsumete, anata dake ni okuritsuzukeru deshoo_," I sang as I threw my arms out to the side. "_Twinkle, twinkle light of love_." I turned to look at him over my shoulder. "_Kiyora na ai no hikari_…"[4]

Spinning around, I looked at Ryo with a smile. "I was a mortal once," I said causing his eyes to widen in surprise. "A long time ago, in a world where true love was rare. My name then was Aaralyn, with song. I fell in love with a young man who did not love me in return…"

I looked up at the sky briefly and said, "I died in his arms. He never forgave himself for not returning my love but I knew that he loved another and she loved him as well…"

I smiled at Ryo. "I still love him to this day," I said simply. "I always will."

_And I wonder-_

_When I sing along with you-_

_If everything could ever-_

_Feel this real forever…_

"Come here," I said holding out my right hand. "Take my hand."

His eyes widened and he stood up, placing his hand in mine. I wrapped my fingers around his hand and said, "Close your eyes…"

He did, his lashes brushing against his cheeks and I lifted my own fingers to brush against his cheek, singing softly…

"Imagine a future in your head," I said quietly. "What do you see?"

He said nothing for a moment then whispered, "I see him…"

I smiled. "That's all you need to know."__

_If anything could ever-_

_Be this good again-_

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you-_

_You've got to promise-_

_Not to stop when I say when…_

Stepping away from him, I turned and walked back towards the water fountain leaving him behind. Slipping behind a tree, I smiled as I saw a tall, dark-haired man with emerald eyes approach him, saying, "Hey Ryo! What's up?"

Ryo turned and said softly, "Dee…"

I hummed to myself as I heard him say…

"I need to tell you something important…"

"_Kimo o kimi o Aishiteru_," I sang as I watched Ryo kiss Dee, his soul finally tying with the other's essence. "_Kokoro de mitsumete iru. Kimi o kimi o shinjiteru. Samui yoru mo_…"

I watched as they pulled apart and Dee smiled slightly, saying, "I love you too Ryo."

Ryo smiled back and said, "Let's go home, Huh?"

Dee grinned at him. "And do what?" he teased.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "We're taking this slow," he said firmly as they began to walk away.

"Aww man…" Dee whined. "Really? Damn."

"Dee…"

"Kidding!"

Laughing softly, I looked up at the sky and sang, "_Tatoe ashita nakushite mo, anata o ushinatte mo, dekiru kagiri no egao de kayagakitai_…"[5]

Then, I turned and faded away. 

_Breathe out-_

_So I can breathe-_

_You in, hold you in-_

_And now I know-_

_You've always been-_

_Out of your head._

Fai was waiting for me, his expression one of impatience.

"Well?" he said.

I looked at him and said, "Love never fails."

He understood.

_Out of my head-_

_I sang._

**~ FIN ~**

  


* * *

[1] "No matter how well we're doing, I don't believe in us completely. But at those sort of times, because you're by my side, the light known as 'you' finds me in the middle of the night…"-Utada Hikaru, _Hikari_ (Light).

[2] "Unsure of what is to come I let out a voice while crying. Please, don't leave me here all alone. Life is too short and you are truly gone and I want you to embrace me again…you were the only angel."-Maaya Sakamoto, _Kuuki to Hoshi_ (Air and Stars).

[3] I Corinthians 13, New International Version. 

[4] "Glancing at your heart, I hope that you'll forever take me. Twinkle, twinkle light of love. This pure light of love."-Maaya Sakamoto, _Light of Love_.

[5] "I…I love you. I'm gazing at you with my heart. I…I believe in you, even on the coldest night. Even if I lost tomorrow, and even if I lost you, too. I want to shine, smiling as best as I can…"-Maaya Sakamoto, _Yakusoku wa Iranai_ (I Don't Need Promises).


End file.
